


Halloween

by Triarrhena



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, but they will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord, ghost - Freeform, of course the barricade boys are dead
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarrhena/pseuds/Triarrhena
Summary: The ghosts come back to encourage their friend.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> 1832年的法国大概不过万圣节，但是我觉得天堂应当有这么一个节日来庆祝一下。

这是马吕斯在床上躺着的第五个月。  
吉诺曼先生带着吉诺曼小姐出门去和一位老友共进晚餐；珂赛特在傍晚急匆匆地给他送了一篮新鲜水果来，紧接着又离开去做她的纱布。马吕斯想从床上爬起来送她到门口，被她坚决地制止了。折断的锁骨还在隐隐作痛，医生给他的建议只有一条：卧床休养。于是他只能无奈地躺回床上，目送他心爱的小姑娘离开。  
总而言之，这是十月底一个普通的晚上。一个不应该和平常有任何差别的晚上。  
“一位贴心的美人，探病的时候就应该带瓶酒来。”格朗泰尔窝在马吕斯房间的扶手椅里，百无聊赖地摆弄着那个果篮。  
“无论哪个时代都没有带着酒来探病的礼仪！”若李反驳他，格朗泰尔装作没有听到他滔滔不绝地论述酒精的害处，专心挑选一只最圆润光滑的苹果。  
安灼拉和公白飞似乎把马吕斯卧室的一角当成了会议厅，在一张小书桌上比划争论着什么。从马吕斯的视角看过去，只能看到公白飞的一个背影，他正摇头表示不赞成，而穿过他半透明的身体，能看到安灼拉皱起了眉头，似乎不理解同伴的反对是因为什么。  
“所以你们为什么会在这里……”马吕斯虚弱地问。  
这并不代表他不欢迎朋友们的幽灵出现在家里，相反，自从他醒来后，街垒的阴影就长久地笼罩在他身上，他记得每一声枪响，也知道那一场战斗最终的结局。他长久地怀念朋友们，并常常在深夜惊醒，只因为梦见了那天晚上朋友们吟唱的歌谣。  
但是他从未想过能再见到朋友们……朋友们的幽灵，在这个十月底的普通晚上。  
“我们也不知道为什么突然就放假了。”古费拉克兴高采烈地说，“本来我们是不过万圣节的，但是有一伙英国人闹腾着要放假，最后就扩散成了全天堂罢工……所以我们就一起出来玩了。”  
马吕斯点了点头，觉得自己有点晕眩。  
安灼拉还在坚持演说着什么，他对面的公白飞刚要张嘴就被古费拉克圈着脖子拉走了。  
“别讨论集会和游行啦！”他嚷嚷着，“我们应该在难得的休息日里做点有意义的事，比如扮成鬼出去吓人，怎么样？”  
马吕斯尽力使自己不去想他的朋友们在天堂都做了些什么……反正他或早或晚，最多几十年后也会看到的。这群朋友们早在活着的时候就动摇了他的政治观，现在可能又要动摇他的信仰，没准几十年后他会在神父的祈祷声中进入“第一共和天堂”之类的地方。  
安灼拉冷着脸在格朗泰尔对面的扶手椅上坐下了——马吕斯猜测他应该是坐下了，因为这群幽灵朋友们既能穿过屋子里的任何物体，也能接触到他们想接触的东西，比如格朗泰尔现在就拿走了果篮里最红润的苹果。  
“恋爱中的姑娘们总是如此细心，经由她们的手送出的苹果，有了爱情的滋润，比格罗画室的苹果要漂亮一百倍。”他评价道。  
马吕斯不知该不该感激他对珂赛特的高评价，鉴于格朗泰尔正在毫不客气地咔嚓咔嚓咬着那只漂亮的苹果。  
“你不能吃病患的苹果。”安灼拉对格朗泰尔严肃地说。  
“没关系，反正我也不饿……”  
“他不饿。”格朗泰尔把手里的一半苹果递给安灼拉，“所以你要不要吃一点？”  
马吕斯绝望地看着安灼拉开始小口吃那半只苹果，而格朗泰尔试图在房间里寻找酒瓶。  
幽灵们最后也没有出门去吓人，古费拉克的提议被大家全票否决了。他们似乎把这里当成了缪尚咖啡馆，在最开始的混乱后，很快就找到了各自最舒适的位置。马吕斯的房间里从来没这么热闹过，而这热闹也并不会使一个病患感到头疼。他看着朋友们争论自己听不懂的话题，就好像又一次回到了ABC之友的集会中，熟悉的安心感使他简直要落下泪来。  
可是聚会总是有尽头的，热安靠着窗台创作一首长诗，念到最后一句时突然停了下来，望着窗外。  
“时间快到了。”  
钟声敲过十二下，幽灵朋友们的身影开始逐渐透明。  
“我还能再见到你们吗？”马吕斯在床上挣扎着把上半身支撑起来，祈求地望着他的朋友们，其中有的人已经看不见了：弗以伊冲他微笑着摇了摇头；热安在消失前的最后一刻终于找到了一个合适的韵脚，把那首诗的最后一句写在了马吕斯窗脚下的灰尘里；巴阿雷好像还想说什么，但马吕斯只能看到他的口型，大概是在向他们中唯一的活人告别。  
“从现在开始的很多年内，你都不会再见到我们了。”格朗泰尔坐在马吕斯的床头，伸手揉乱了马吕斯的头发，“喝一瓶好酒，忘掉麻厂街，忘掉街垒和那些鲜血吧。”  
安灼拉责备地看了他一眼，又转回头看向马吕斯。  
“我们为共和国战斗，也为每一个公民的幸福而战斗，你将要有美丽的妻子和圆满的家庭，这是你的责任，该是你保护他们的时候了。”  
格朗泰尔站了起来，握住了安灼拉的手，在马吕斯惊奇的目光下，他们同时消失，就像从未出现过那样。

第二天早上马吕斯按时醒来，对他来说，昨晚是难得的一夜安眠——从晚上七点一直到太阳升起。有关街垒的回忆像晨霭一样烟消云散，女仆把窗子打开，让清晨的风吹进来，就着阳光开始打扫地面。


End file.
